desolation_of_hithlonefandomcom-20200213-history
Mort
Mort, or Morðr Thialfsdottir in full, is a fallen aasimar wizard, currently studying in the school of necromancy. She lives in the First Tier of the Reebury Freehold, in a nice little apartment with a friendly old gnome neighbour called Beatrix Snuffles. She was asked by Priam Longhorn, the Prefect of The Gallows, to go over to Asara to keep an eye on Tomax. Tomax captured her, and she was locked in a prison outside his tower. She was then freed by a group of adventurers called The Gravemakers, at that point consisting of Captain Holt, Milo, and Phariq (both the cleric Fonk and the bard Ariadne Silverleaf had died at that point). She is pregnant, and has no idea who the father of her baby is, or how long she has been pregnant. As part of The Gravemakers, she took on The Eyes of the Beholder. At the moment, she is imprisoned in a pocket dimension that looks like a massive castle, together with Pharic, Phwaft, Milo, and Bingly the Third. Appearance Mort's hair is icy blonde, and she wears it in a fish-braid mohawk, woven through with animal vertebrae that have been painted black. She has a small ring in the middle of her bottom lip and while she does not have any face tattoos, her body is covered in tattoos from her ears down. The symbol of her god, The Lost One, is tattooed on her neck. She favors black clothing with an open back in summer and likes wearing silver jewelry. When she gets angry, her aasimar nature comes out. She sprouts ethereal black wings and in that state, her appearance can instill fear in her enemies. Background Mort comes from a very humble background. She grew up in a small town – only about 10 houses or so. Her father, Thialf Beornsson, worked for the local priest (as a grave-digger for other towns in the area, mostly; he also had a side-business as a body snatcher). Her mother’s name was Thordis Hafgansdottir. She worked as a healer. There must be some connection between an ancestor and a celestial being, though, because Mort has a dark streak in her that can manifest itself when she feels threatened or gets angry. When she was ten, a wizard showed up at her parents’ door for some herbs (actually, it was a necromancer who came mostly for some bodies – again, not public knowledge) and when he saw Mort, he saw that she had the potential to become a wizard. She left with him as his apprentice. Their relationship was a bit strained, as Mort doesn’t handle it well when people force her to do things. But they came to an arrangement, and things improved. She hasn’t been back to see her parents – she’s left that life behind her. Character traits People usually have an issue with death. Mort grew up with it, so she’s fine with it. When she was a small child, she used to play among the bodies while her father was digging graves. In fact, Mort feels that people have not necessarily outlived their usefulness once they are dead, and people should learn how to make better use of natural (or unnatural) resources. She stands up for the weak, and has issues with power. In fact, power is what causes all problems. Except if Mort has it, because she’ll do an awesome job at it and it will fix everything. In fact, Mort has vague plans to raise an undead army for this purpose. Mort doesn’t like being tied down, so she has many casual relationships. She has no idea who the father of her baby is (although her current fellow party members are dying to find out for her). It may be that guard she met a while ago. Or the really handsome guy from The Dragon's Tail. Or even that thief from the Black Fox with the magic tricks. His name has a D in it, probably. In any case, it doesn’t matter because Mort doesn’t want to be tied down. She’ll be a kick-ass mother though. Character Statistics Current level: 7 Strength: 11; Dexterity: 14; Constitution: 16; Intelligence: 20; Wisdom: 11; Charisma: 10Category:Characters